Tobio-nii-san, Daikirai!
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Shouyou benci kakaknya Tobio. Sejak dia datang, ibunya tak pernah lagi memperhatikan Shouyou seperti dulu. Tapi ketika orang tua mereka pergi, dan mereka hanya berdua di rumah, ternyata Tobio yang selama ini bersikap datar dan tenang menunjukkan wajah serta perasaan aslinya./Incest AU/KageFemHina (they're not related by blood tho)/Lemon, may contain typos


Shouyou memainkan bibir bawah dengan giginya. Di hadapannya, terdapat sebuah ponsel yang ia pegang. Layarnya menampilkan sebuah wawancara dengan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dalam balutan jas. Tangannya yang lain berada di antara kedua kakinya sendiri, jari jemari menyentuh organ yang berdenyut untuk melegakan hasrat yang terbendung.

"Ahh… Aku… hampir datang… Nggh…" Kedua bola cokelat memandangi layar ponsel yang menampakkan wajah pemuda yang sama. Sorot matanya pada sosok pemuda itu penuh kebencian, tapi ia tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya—justru mempercepat segalanya. "Tidak… aah, aku tidak datang karena Tobio… Aku tidak datang karena ia tampan atau bagaimana—ahh!" Shouyou membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dalam usaha meredam suara ketika dirinya mencapai puncak. "Aku benci… Tobio- _nii-san_!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tobio-nii-san, Daikirai!**

 **Kage(fem)Hina**

 **Incest AU**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warnings: Some perverted and explicit lemon, bagi yang masih ingin inosen harap tekan back sekarang juga, risiko baca lemon ditanggung sendiri, Female!Shouyou, Shouyou agak tsundere, Little Sister!Shouyou, Older Brother!Tobio, Incest (tapi nggak kandung sih), and you know what—Shouyou dan Tobio jadi pintar di sini**

 **Terakhir, bagi yang menolak keras hubungan incest, harap jangan memaksakan diri Anda untuk membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Tadaima_!"

Shouyou melepas kedua sepatunya dan meletakkannya pada rak dengan rapi. Samar-samar, terdengar suara ibunya yang menjawab salam Shouyou barusan, menandakan bahwa ia tidak sedang bepergian. Gadis itu pun berjalan ke dalam rumah, menuju ruang tamu dengan gontai. Ia begitu semangat saat berangkat sekolah pagi tadi, tapi sekarang seluruh energinya menguap begitu saja.

Sekolah menurutnya adalah tempat yang menyenangkan. Belajar juga menyenangkan. Mungkin tipikal pelajar menganggap sekolah sebagai sesuatu yang melelahkan, dan mereka lebih memilih berada di luar tempat itu. Walaupun demikian, hal yang telah menjadi hukum umum para pelajar tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Shouyou. Di sekolah, ia selalu dikelilingi dan dikagumi orang. Ia menjadi idola. Selain karena kepintarannya, ia juga ramah dan cantik, jadi semua orang menyukainya. Tidak heran, ia pun sangat menikmati setiap detik di sekolah.

Tapi, tidak ketika ia berada di rumah. Karena itu berarti ia harus bertemu dengan orang itu.

Baru saja Shouyou memikirkan sosok menyebalkan itu di dalam benaknya ketika yang bersangkutan muncul, sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Shouyou berharap pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya, dan ia bisa terus berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menaruh kepedulian barang sedikitpun. Namun harapannya pupus ketika ia melihat kepala hitam itu menoleh dari televisi.

Begitu melihat kedatangan Shouyou, ia tidak mengatakan apapun, sama seperti waktu-waktu lain. Orang itu memang jarang bicara, hanya membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

Sosok yang membuat Shouyou enggan berlama-lama berada di rumah tidak lain adalah orang itu juga. Ia adalah Tobio, kakak laki-lakinya. Seorang pemuda berumur dua puluh enam tahun dengan rambut hitam yang membingkai wajahnya dengan indah, tubuh atletis, dan wajah dengan kerutan permanen.

Shouyou memandangi sosok kakaknya itu dengan pandangan benci. Di luar dugaannya, sang kakak tidak membalas dengan tatapan datar yang biasanya, tapi dengan sorot mata yang… sulit diartikan. Daripada itu, Shouyou bisa merasakan kedua mata Tobio yang naik turun, seolah ia mengamati tubuhnya lekat-lekat. Mulai dari kepala oranye dengan kucir di sisi kanan kepalanya, sweater sekolah berwarna krem yang membungkus lekukan tubuhnya dengan baik, hingga rok abu-abu yang berpadu dengan _thigh-highs_ dan segelintir kulit kaki yang memamerkan diri di antara dua fabrik itu.

Shouyou melangkah mundur dan merinding. Tatapan kakaknya itu seperti tatapan seseorang yang sangat bernafsu, ia yakin sekali akan hal itu.

Gadis itu terkejut. Pandangan itu muncul lagi. Akhir-akhir ini, sang kakak sering menatapnya sedemikian rupa. Memang, ia terus menerus menunjukkan ekspresi merengut, tapi ia tidak pernah menatap orang lain dengan tajam dan kuat seperti ini. Kedua mata itu terasa menusuk tepat pada tengah jantung Shouyou, memakunya di atas tempatnya berdiri dan membuat kedua lututnya bergetar.

Ada apa gerangan dengan kakaknya itu beberapa minggu ini? Jangan-jangan ia juga mulai muak dengan kebiasaan Shouyou yang terus mengabaikannya? Jangan-jangan ia balas membenci Shouyou?

Antara menunjukkan ketakutan atau menyembunyikannya, Shouyou memilih yang terakhir.

"Apa lihat-lihat!?" bentak Shouyou sebal seraya mengeratkan pegangan pada tas sekolahnya. Tobio masih terdiam sambil memandanginya. Shouyou semakin merasa ngeri.

"Apaan sih, bodoh. Rambutmu berantakan, tuh." Rupanya, Tobio membalas—dengan cukup santai, sebenarnya—dan keadaan pun kembali seperti semula.

"Diam, dasar bawel!" sahut Shouyou dengan kesal. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, ia pergi dari sana sebelum kakaknya benar-benar melakukan apapun kepadanya. Maksudnya, bisa saja ia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari balik sofa dan menusuk Shouyou menggunakan itu. Yang jelas, pandangan gelapnya menyiratkan banyak hal yang tak bisa ditebak.

Dan Shouyou tidak suka itu.

Sesampainya di kamar, Shouyou segera menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidurnya sambil menggosok-gosok lengan atasnya. Enggan ia untuk mengakuinya, tapi sensasi mengerikan dari pandangan Tobio barusan masih sangat terasa. Bulu kuduknya masih berdiri. Sambil berguling ke samping, ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Beberapa orang mengatakan, 'rumahku istanaku'. Mungkin pepatah itu tidak berlaku bagi Shouyou. Begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di dalam rumahnya, ia segera saja merasa sesak seakan seluruh udara di rumahnya terdiri dari gas mematikan yang memang bertujuan untuk memusnahkan Shouyou.

Bisa jadi… gas itu ada karena Tobio juga ada.

Shouyou memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia sangat benci Tobio. Sangat, sangat benci.

Sebenarnya, alasannya membenci Tobio benar-benar bodoh. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah sesuatu yang akan anak kecil katakan. Tapi bagaimanapun caranya, Shouyou tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sebalnya itu pada sang kakak.

Habisnya, kalau saja ia tidak ada di keluarganya, orang tuanya pasti akan terus memperhatikan Shouyou.

Shouyou dan Tobio menjadi keluarga karena ibu Shouyou dan ayah Tobio memutuskan untuk menikah setelah belahan jiwa mereka meninggal. Ayah Shouyou pergi entah kemana setelah Shouyou lahir, sementara ibu Tobio meninggal dunia. Shouyou yang selama ini kesepian pun pertama-tama sangat senang akan ide bahwa ia mempunyai saudara. Tapi kenyataannya, setelah semua berlalu, ia lebih menyukai kehidupan sepinya dulu.

Bagaimana tidak? Ibunya yang biasanya selalu menyayangi Shouyou seolah ia adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki, sekarang berubah terlalu sayang terhadap Tobio dan bahkan hampir mengabaikan Shouyou. Tobio sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Shouyou, dan ia sangat berbakat serta tampan. Nilainya bagus dan ia merupakan calon pewaris perusahaan ayahnya. Karena itu, baik ibu maupun ayahnya selalu memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Tobio. Perusahaan itu adalah tiang ekonomi mereka, dan sumber kekayaan mereka selama ini. Mungkin kekayaan itu sendirilah yang membuat ibunya lupa diri, lupa akan Shouyou, lupa akan segala perjuangannya ketika ia masih sendiri tanpa seorang suami.

Tobio juga telah meraih banyak prestasi sebagai atlet, sebelum cedera berat membuat karirnya di dunia tersebut terpaksa berhenti. Setelah cederanya itu, kedua orang tuanya semakin memanjakan Tobio, dan Shouyou semakin merasa diabaikan.

Di dalam pembicaraan manapun, selalu saja Tobio, Tobio, dan Tobio. Kapan nama Shouyou muncul? Padahal ia sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah. Tapi rupanya itu saja belum cukup. Perhatian dan kasih sayang orang tuanya selamanya akan tercurah pada Tobio. Mungkin kalau Shouyou terluka atau sakit parah, barulah mereka memperhatikannya.

Shouyou sudah muak dengan semua itu. Makanya, ia sangat membenci Tobio, meskipun ini bukan seratus persen salahnya.

Tapi tetap saja, kalau Tobio tidak menjadi keluarganya, semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

Ini adalah rumahnya, tapi Shouyou merasa begitu… tersiksa. Dan jauh lebih kesepian dibandingkan ketika ia hanya bersama ibunya. Apalagi, setelah melihat tatapan Tobio baru saja, ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa sang kakak juga tidak menyukainya.

Sebuah teriakan dari ibunya yang mengumumkan bahwa makan malam telah siap membuat Shouyou terseret kembali pada kenyataan. Ia mengusap kedua matanya yang mulai berair, lantas bangkit untuk mengganti bajunya. Dirinya berusaha melupakan segala sesuatu yang dipikirkannya dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Shouyou melangkah ke meja makan dengan malas. Ia tidak begitu menantikan makan malam bersama keluarganya sekarang. Toh ia hampir selalu tidak dianggap di perbincangan mereka. Tapi daripada ia kelaparan, dan daripada ia dianggap sebagai anak merepotkan yang manja oleh kedua orangtuanya, tidak ada pilihan lain.

Di meja makan, ketiga anggota keluarga itu sudah mendudukkan diri. Shouyou mengamati tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah Tobio dengan getir, lalu berjalan dan menduduki kursi itu sambil menunjukkan senyum kecut. "Selamat malam, _kaa-san_ , _tou-san_ …" Ia berhenti sejenak, ragu. Dalam sepersekian detik, ia melirik Tobio dan mata mereka bertemu sebentar. "… _Nii-san_."

Sejenak, ia melihat kilatan intensitas itu lagi pada kedua mata Tobio.

"Selamat malam, Shouyou," balas ibunya dengan suara manis. Shouyou tahu suara manis itu dipaksa-paksakan, karena suara asli ibunya yang sedang senang bernada lebih tinggi dari ini. Lihat saja nanti ketika ia memanggil Tobio, pasti suaranya lebih melengking. Sang ibu selesai mengambilkan nasi untuk dirinya sendiri dan duduk. Tangannya menepuk bahu sang suami di sampingnya dan pandangannya sedikit cemas. "Haruskah kita beritahu hal itu tentang mereka?"

Sang ayah berdeham, meletakkan koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya, lalu menatap Tobio dan Shouyou secara bergantian. Shouyou yang melihat gerak-gerik aneh itu langsung merasakan firasat buruk. "Tobio… Shouyou…" Dengan penuh penyesalan, ia menghembuskan nafas. "Besok, aku dan _kaa-san_ akan pergi ke luar kota selama sehari penuh."

Shouyou berhenti bernafas. Apa katanya barusan?

"Ini urusan mendadak, jadi kami juga baru bisa memberitahukannya sekarang," tambah ibunya dengan senyuman bersalah.

Shouyou menggertakkan gigi. Bohong—kalau mereka berdua pergi, itu berarti ia akan serumah dengan kakaknya! Dengan orang menyebalkan itu! Padahal Shouyou berencana untuk menggunakan hari libur besok untuk beristirahat, tapi kalau ia harus berdua di rumah dengan orang yang dibencinya, mana bisa ia memanjakan diri sendiri?

Ada begitu banyak yang ingin Shouyou proteskan, tapi semuanya tercekat di tenggorokan. Yang benar saja, kalaupun ia berpendapat, pasti tidak akan ada yang menganggapnya. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya menunduk sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya yang mengepal di atas pangkuan.

"Tobio, kau tidak apa-apa kami tinggal bersama Shouyou?" tanya ibunya sambil menoleh ke arah si putra sulung. Shouyou tahu senyumannya langsung melebar begitu nama Tobio meluncur dari mulutnya. "Kalian berdua ini tidak terlalu akrab sih, jadi…"

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Tobio mengangguk singkat. Yang tidak ia duga adalah ketika tangan lebar Tobio datang di puncak kepalanya dan mengusap surai oranye Shouyou pelan. "Tidak masalah. Aku akan menjaga Shouyou, jadi jangan khawatir."

Shouyou ingin sekali menepis tangan itu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Entah bagaimana reaksi kedua orang tuanya kalau ia sungguhan melakukan itu.

"Wah, itu baru anakku," puji sang ayah dengan bangga. "Nah, sekarang berhenti bicara dan kita mulai makan malamnya."

Shouyou memandangi makanan di hadapannya dengan tidak berselera. Hari libur bersama Tobio terdengar tidak mengenakkan…

Paling tidak, ia hanya bisa berharap agar hari esok berjalan dengan tenang.

XOXO

"Kami berangkat!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!"

Suara mesin mobil mengantarkan kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Shouyou menurunkan senyuman yang semula ditunjukkannya dan berbalik badan. Hanya sehari. Hanya dalam waktu sehari ia serumah bersama Tobio, dan selama itu pula ia bisa terus berada di kamarnya untuk menghindari kakaknya.

"Shouyou," Suara rendah itu muncul, membuat Shouyou berhenti berjalan. Jarang sekali Tobio memanggilnya. "Kau ingin sarapan apa?"

Shouyou menoleh dan memandanginya kesal. Benaknya mengatakan bahwa ia seharusnya bersikap baik kepadanya, meski untuk kali ini saja, tapi kebencian yang telah lama menumpuk membuat Shouyou tak berpikir panjang sebelum ia menjawab, "Jangan bicara padaku."

Shouyou mencoba untuk tidak merasa bersalah. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tak pernah sekalipun menoleh. Peduli amat dengan reaksi Tobio? Kalau menangis, biar ia menangis sendiri. Kalau ia marah, malah Shouyou senang karena ia tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan amarahnya sendiri.

Begitu ia sampai di dalam kamarnya, Shouyou menghela nafas bahagia. Ia segera menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan membaca buku novel yang kemarin baru dibelinya. Asal ia tidak berlama-lama menatap Tobio, hari libur ini akan jadi sangat damai dan menyenangkan. Dirinya bahkan sengaja untuk mengenakan pakaian favoritnya di hari bebas ini, yaitu sweater merah muda rajutan sang ibu dan sebuah rok hitam.

Baru beberapa menit ia menghanyutkan diri di dalam novelnya, ketukan keras pada pintu kamarnya mengganggu Shouyou dari kegiatannya. Mata cokelat madu memandangi daun pintu dengan tajam. Itu pasti Tobio. Siapa lagi yang ada di rumahnya kalau bukan dia?

Shouyou menjulurkan lidahnya pada pintu itu sebelum ia kembali membaca bukunya, lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan Tobio.

Agaknya, itu tidak cukup untuk mengusir sang kakak. Hingga beberapa saat ke depan, ketukan-ketukan itu masih terdengar, menghancurkan kedamaian yang ingin Shouyou petik di hari liburnya ini. Dengan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut karena amarah, Shouyou melemparkan bukunya dan berteriak sengit, "Berisik! Ada urusan apa, sih!? Cepat masuk!"

Tak ada jawaban selama beberapa saat. Shouyou mengira Tobio mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya—dan memang itu harapan Shouyou—tapi tiga detik kemudian, pintu terbuka untuk menampakkan Tobio.

Shouyou memandanginya dengan tidak suka, tapi kemudian, tatapan tajamnya itu berubah menjadi sebuah kebingungan dan kewaspadaan.

Ada yang aneh dengan Tobio.

Biasanya, pria itu akan langsung mengatakan alasan dan tujuannya menganggu Shouyou, kemudian ia akan pergi tanpa berbasa-basi. Mungkin menggoda atau menakali Shouyou, tapi setelah itu ia akan benar-benar pergi. Tobio tahu betul untuk tidak mengganggu Shouyou, karena Shouyou yang sedang marah itu super menyebalkan—bahkan Shouyou sendiri mengakui hal ini.

Tapi sekarang, segala ketenangannya itu tidak tampak pada wajah Tobio. Tatapan intens dan kuat yang sama kembali hadir untuk ditujukannya kepada Shouyou, yang dalam merespon beringsut mundur di atas kasurnya. Kini bola mata berwarna biru gelap itu sedikit menerawang, bukan mata Tobio yang biasanya penuh konsentrasi dan ketenangan. Ia berjalan perlahan sekali mendekati Shouyou setelah ia menutup—tidak, bahkan mengunci—pintu di belakangnya.

Kepala Shouyou membunyikan alarm tanda bahaya.

"H-Hei!" Shouyou meremas _bedcover_ di bawahnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tobio yang sekarang benar-benar aneh. "Kau ini kenapa, sih!?"

"Shouyou," bisik Tobio dengan nada yang kental akan emosi. Entah emosi apa, tapi yang jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik. Shouyou melihat kedua bahunya bergetar. "Kau membenciku?"

Pertanyaan tersebut berhasil membuat Shouyou kaget bukan main. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Tobio akan mempedulikan fakta bahwa Shouyou membencinya atau tidak. Dari sikap kalem dan cueknya, Shouyou kira ia baik-baik saja dengan semua gestur cuek dan judes yang Shouyou tunjukkan secara terang-terangan kepadanya.

"K-Kau ini bicara apa!? Kau sedang demam, ya!?"

Shouyou tahu responnya terhadap Tobio salah, tapi ia tak bisa memikirkan perkataan lain.

Tobio terlihat semakin garang. Ekspresinya mirip dengan seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa, dan Shouyou mencoba menelan jeritan ketakutannya. "Aku bertanya, kau membenciku atau tidak!?"

Kali ini, Shouyou tidak bisa menjawab. Ia terlalu takut.

"Hei, Shouyou… Kau membenciku, kan?" Tobio masih berjalan. Ia semakin dekat dengan Shouyou, yang dengan ketakutan hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak menyangka Tobio akan mengangkat wajahnya dan berteriak keras, "Kau membenciku, kan, sialan!?"

Dan tiba-tiba, ia mengambil beberapa langkah lebar menuju tempat tidur Shouyou, merangkak dengan cepat di atasnya, dan sebelum sang gadis dapat berbuat apapun, kedua tangannya dibawa di atas kepalanya dan dicengkeram begitu erat oleh tangan lebar Tobio.

Shouyou merasa begitu tak berdaya sekarang. Kekuatan lelaki memang mengerikan. Ia berharap Tobio tidak menyembunyikan pisau atau apapun di balik pakaiannya.

Nafas Tobio yang tidak beraturan jatuh pada wajah Shouyou, membuatnya sadar akan jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. Tobio memejamkan mata dan berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga Shouyou. "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku? Aku tak melakukan apapun yang salah. Aku selalu mengajakmu bicara. Selalu peduli. Tapi kau sendiri…" Tobio menggigit telinganya dengan keras, dan Shouyou melonjak kaget. "Kau sendiri malah bertingkah begitu menyebalkan. Kau pikir siapa dirimu? Seorang ratu? Putri? Berani sekali kau memandangi keluargamu dengan mata merendahkan…"

" _N-Nii-san…_ " Shouyou menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Tobio.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu sopan santun dan memberitahu posisimu yang sebenarnya?" Tobio menarik dirinya mundur, tapi ia tak melepaskan kedua tangan Shouyou di dalam tawanan tangannya. Satu tangannya yang bebas merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sana. Ia membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya ketika ia mencari sesuatu dalam ponselnya. Setelah ia menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya—yang rupanya adalah sebuah video, ia memutarnya dan menonton video itu seraya mengeluarkan seringai kecil.

Shouyou membulatkan matanya ketika suara desahan terdengar dari video itu. "T-Tunggu, apa yang kau lihat!?"

Tobio mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Shouyou. Sebuah senyuman terhibur menunjukkan diri pada wajahnya. "Kau ingin melihat?" Tanpa menunggu respon Shouyou, ia membalik ponsel itu sehingga sekarang layarnya berhadapan dengan wajah Shouyou. "Kau pasti tahu siapa yang jadi aktor utama di video ini."

Shouyou merasakan nafasnya tercekat.

" _Ahh… Aku… hampir datang… Nggh…_ "

Gadis berkepala oranye dalam video itu… tidak salah lagi. Itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

" _Tidak… aah, aku tidak datang karena Tobio… Aku tidak datang karena ia tampan atau bagaimana—ahh!_ "

Jantung Shouyou berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Tidak mungkin. Kenapa Tobio memiliki rekaman itu? Padahal ia yakin ia telah mengunci kamarnya.

" _Aku… benci Tobio-nii-san! Ahh, nggh! Aku… datang!_ "

Tidak mungkin!

Shouyou mencoba merampas ponsel itu dari tangan Tobio, tapi ia sadar bahwa kedua tangannya masih menjadi tawanan Tobio. "Berikan padaku!"

Tobio tersenyum puas sembari meletakkan kembali ponselnya di dalam saku. Jemarinya merambat dari leher Shouyou menuju bawah dagu untuk menaikkan wajahnya, memaksa Shouyou menatapnya lurus. "Mungkin akan jadi menarik kalau aku menyebarkan video itu kepada orang-orang. Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka pikirkan ketika idola yang mereka idam-idamkan ternyata menyentuh dirinya sambil membayangkan kakaknya sendiri?"

Shouyou menggeleng keras. "J-Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Kau pikir semuanya bisa semudah itu?" Tobio mengelus bibir Shouyou menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Kalau aku menyebarkan video ini, akan ada banyak uang yang mengalir kepadaku."

"Kumohon," Shouyou mulai terisak. Ia tidak tahan membayangkan orang tuanya, tetangganya, teman-temannya, dan guru-gurunya melihat dirinya dalam video itu. Ia sudah merasa cukup kesepian dan menderita, jadi ia tidak ingin kehidupannya lebih buruk dari ini. "Kumohon, jangan…"

Dari semua hal yang bisa dilakukannya, Tobio memilih untuk membelai surai Shouyou dengan lembut. "Baiklah. Mungkin aku tidak akan menyebarkannya, kalau kau bersedia memenuhi permintaanku hari ini saja."

Shouyou menutup mata. Ia mengangguk lemah. Lebih baik ia dipermalukan kakaknya daripada ia dipermalukan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. "A-Apa boleh buat… A-Apa permintaanmu?"

Tobio menangkup pipi Shouyou dengan salah satu tangannya sembari menunjukkan tatapan penuh nafsu. "Aku menginginkanmu," bisiknya di atas bibir Shouyou.

Sebelum Shouyou sempat mengatakan apapun, Tobio terlebih dulu bergerak memajukan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Shouyou dengan—anehnya—cukup lembut. Ia memiringkan wajah untuk mencari sudut yang lebih baik, dan salah satu tangannya berada di belakang kepala Shouyou untuk menekannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Shouyou segera dirundung dilema. Mencium Tobio terasa seperti sebuah mimpi indah yang menjadi kenyataan, meski ia belum pernah sekalipun bermimpi untuk mencium Tobio. Ia harusnya membenci Tobio dan segala sesuatu tentangnya. Tapi gerakan lembut bibir Tobio pada bibirnya, caranya memegangi kepala Shouyou dengan hati-hati dan aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin membuat Shouyou meleleh padanya. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa memejamkan kedua mata dengan pasrah.

Sekali ini saja, ia akan menyerah di bawah Tobio.

"Mmmh…" Shouyou mengeluarkan suara terkejut ketika Tobio menyapu bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Ia belum pernah mencium siapapun selama ini, jadi sensasi yang ditimbulkan sangat baru baginya. Shouyou tak bisa menahan lenguhannya dan tanpa sadar ia membuka mulutnya, mempersilakan Tobio untuk mengadu lidah mereka.

Tobio melumat dan menjilat mulut Shouyou seolah ia belum makan selama bertahun-tahun dan mulut Shouyou adalah hidangan pertama yang dilihatnya. Ia terlihat sangat kelaparan, gerakan mulutnya berubah kasar setelah nafsu mengendalikannya, dan ia tak mempedulikan saliva yang mengalir deras di sela-sela bibir mereka. Tak seperti Shouyou, Tobio sedikit lebih diam dalam hal bercumbu. Bukan desahan yang ia keluarkan, tapi hanya suara nafas yang ditarik tajam, dan sesekali geraman untuk meminta lebih.

"Nngh… nnn! Tobi—oh… _nii_ … mmn." Lidah keduanya bergelut dengan sengit. Shouyou merapatkan kedua kakinya, berusaha mencari gesekan untuk melegakan penatnya di bagian bawah sana. Ia tahu fabrik yang dipakainya di bawah sana telah basah. Shouyou memekik ketika Tobio menghisap lidahnya dengan kuat. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Dadanya terasa akan meledak seketika.

Seakan merasakan euforia Shouyou, Tobio melepaskan cumbuan mereka, tak ingin Shouyou lemas sebelum mereka melakukan hal-hal lainnya. Seutas saliva tercipta sebagai jembatan di antara bibir mereka sebelum akhirnya terputus.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tobio mengusap bibir Shouyou yang membengkak dengan nada puas. Setelah ini, Shouyou berani bertaruh bahwa sang lelaki akan mengerjainya habis-habisan. Jemarinya lantas turun dari wajah Shouyou menuju tempat di antara kedua kakinya yang lembab.

"Hhhn," Shouyou mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil ketika jemari itu menyentuhnya, hanya dengan fabrik celana dalam sebagai pembatas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya seandainya jemari itu menyentuhnya secara langsung.

"Kau sudah sangat basah… Tapi kita belum sampai pada bagian terhebatnya, Shouyou."

Shouyou hanya bisa merespon dengan suara rengekan lirih.

Tobio menahan tawanya di balik dengusan. "Aku yakin reaksimu setelah ini akan jadi semakin menarik." Ia melepas kedua tangan Shouyou, merasa bahwa gadis itu sudah terlalu terlena untuk mencoba kabur, dan ia mulai menaikkan sweater Shouyou hingga menampakkan bra merah di bawahnya. Tobio terlihat seolah ia ingin menyaksikan pemandangan indah ini—di mana dada Shouyou terbungkus dengan sempurna oleh bra merah itu—selamanya, tapi kemudian tangannya berjalan ke punggungnya untuk melepaskan pengait bra tersebut dan melepaskannya.

Shouyou menahan malunya ketika ia merasakan kedua dadanya bergoyang karena gerakan Tobio dalam menarik branya terlalu kasar. Terlebih, ketika kesunyian datang, ia yakin Tobio pasti sedang mengamati aset wanitanya itu.

"Aku heran… kenapa dadamu bisa tumbuh sebesar itu? Padahal waktu SMP saja kau masih berdada rata—ow!"

Shouyou tidak menyesal telah menampar Tobio. "Berhenti bicara tentang dadaku! C-Cepat selesaikan ini agar aku bisa menikmati liburanku…"

"Sayangnya, aku tidak berniat untuk melakukannya dengan cepat," balas Tobio tenang.

Shouyou baru saja akan menanyakan maksud dari perkataannya ketika ia merasakan kedua tangan kasar yang menangkup dadanya. "Haa—aah, T-Tobi…" Perkataannya terhenti karena sebentar kemudian kedua tangan yang sama mulai meremas dan memijat dadanya dengan pelan tetapi begitu keras, seakan ia sedang mengapresiasi setiap detail dari dada Shouyou.

Tobio memajukan tubuhnya untuk menggigit kecil telinga Shouyou. "Aku rasa kau ini anak pintar jadi kau harus tahu ini. Menyentuh kelenjar susu bisa meningkatkan hormon penyebab rasa cinta."

"A-Apa yang kau kataka… nnh!" Shouyou melenguh ketika gerakan menguleni itu diganti oleh jari jemari Tobio yang memusatkan diri pada _nipple_ -nya. Shouyou kembali dimanjakan dengan sensasi yang lebih hebat ketika jemari itu mencubit, menarik, dan memutar ujung dadanya. "J-Jangan… Aaah, jangan…"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak sudi jatuh cinta kepadaku?" Tobio lantas menunduk dan melahap _nipple_ itu. Shouyou menjerit keras-keras, tubuhnya tak bisa menahan sensasi dari mulut Tobio yang hangat. Ia lebih tidak tahan lagi ketika dadanya dimanja oleh lidah Tobio yang menyapu _nipple_ -nya pelan, lantas menghisapnya seolah ia mengharapkan semacam kebahagiaan untuk mengalir dari sana. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tobio menunjukkan sebuah seringai sebelum ia menggigit _nipple_ Shouyou dengan agak keras.

Shouyou menggelinjang. "Hyaaa! Ahh! Tidaaak!"

Sebelum Shouyou sampai pada puncaknya, Tobio menarik mulutnya menjauh. Ia mulai membuka kaosnya, melemparkannya ke sembarang arah dan memamerkan keelokan tubuhnya yang terbentuk berkat latihan olahraganya selama bertahun-tahun. Kalau tidak menutup mulut, bisa-bisa air liur Shouyou mengalir begitu saja melihat keindahan dada bidang dan perut berotot keras itu.

Menyadari Shouyou yang mulai terkesiap, ia membuka celananya—tak sepenuhnya melepaskannya—dan mengeluarkan organnya yang menegang. Sekarang, Shouyou membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Ia belum pernah melihat organ laki-laki sebelumnya, apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini, jadi perasaannya bercampur aduk, antara kagum, penasaran, dan takut.

"Aku juga ingin dimanja, _boke_. Cepat himpir aku dengan dua dada besarmu itu."

Mendengar kalimat blak-blakan itu, Shouyou merengut. "Vu-Vulgar sekali sih…" Meskipun mengatakan itu, Shouyou tetap menuruti perkataan Tobio. Dengan sangat berhati-hati, kedua tangannya menyentuh organ keras itu, merasakan teksturnya, lalu perlahan ia meremasnya. ' _P-Panas sekali…_ '

Agaknya ia berhasil menarik sebuah desahan dari mulut Tobio meskipun samar. Ingin mendengar lebih banyak suara yang sama, Shouyou pun memberanikan diri untuk menjepit organ itu dengan dadanya, membungkus Tobio dalam kelembutan kulitnya. Shouyou hampir tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika ia melihat Tobio yang kini tak repot-repot menyembunyikan lenguhan senangnya.

Shouyou tanpa sadar ikut mendesah ketika ia meraskan organ itu berkedut di atas permukaan kulitnya. "Nnn… Tobio- _nii-san…_ "

"Sial," umpat Tobio dengan wajah berpeluh. Ekspresinya penuh kenikmatan. Ia pun mendorong pinggangnya maju dan menekan ujung kejantanannya pada mulut Shouyou, secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk melahapnya. Shouyou menangkap isyarat itu dan sekali lagi menurut. Ia ragu-ragu menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu menyapukannya pada ujung kejantanan Tobio, merasakan _pre-come_ yang bermunculan di sana.

' _Rasanya… agak asin…?_ ' Shouyou menggumam. ' _Tapi… tidak buruk._ '

Sang pria mendesah, meminta lebih. Shouyou menjadi lebih berani—desahan Tobio sepertinya akan terus menjadi pendorongnya. Kali ini, Shouyou memasukkan ujungnya ke dalam mulut hangatnya, membuat Tobio memuntahkan kata-kata umpatan dan juga desahan. Pinggangnya juga ikut bergerak sendiri dengan kasar, maju dan mundur terus menerus. Shouyou berusaha sebisanya untuk memuaskan sang kakak. Ia memegangi kedua belah dadanya dan menekannya bersamaan dengan lebih kuat agar Tobio merasa lebih melambung.

"Agh—Shou… kau… hebat…"

Tanpa disangkanya, gerakan pinggang Tobio bertambah cepat. Ia mendorong organnya semakin dalam ke mulut Shouyou, kemudian dengan sebuah erangan panjang, Tobio datang di dalam mulut sang gadis. Shouyou merasakan cairan hangat menuruni tenggorokannya. Ia hendak terbatuk, tapi sebuah tangan yang memegangi kepalanya membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan organ Tobio dari mulutnya.

"Telan," perintah Tobio, kedua matanya berpendar lemah. Nada dan tatapannya mengisyaratkan bahwa Shouyou tidak bisa menolak. Untuk beberapa detik, Shouyou bergidik ngeri. "Telan semuanya."

Susah payah Shouyou menelan semua esensi yang dikeluarkan Tobio. Ia tidak begitu menyukai rasa dan bau cairan itu, tapi anehnya, Shouyou ingin lebih. Tobio menarik kembali organnya, akhirnya membiarkan Shouyou terbatuk kecil.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Tobio melepaskan rok Shouyou, meninggalkan Shouyou dalam balutan celana dalamnya. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan predatori Tobio ketika jemari panjang itu kembali di antara kedua kakinya, memijatnya pelan dan membuat lebih banyak cairan keluar. "Kau menetes-netes seperti air terjun, Shou. Kau sangat menginginkanku seburuk itu?"

Mendengar kalimat vulgar itu lagi, Shouyou hanya bisa mendesah panjang. "L-Lakukan sesuatu, _bakaaa_ …"

"Aku tahu." Tobio mengecup perut Shouyou. "Makanya aku bilang ini giliranmu." Tangannya mulai bekerja untuk menanggalkan celana dalam Shouyou. Terdapat sejalin cairan Shouyou yang masih menempel pada celana dalam itu ketika fabrik tersebut bergerak turun, dan Shouyou yakin sekali bahwa tatapan Tobio langsung menajam begitu melihat itu.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia menangkap kedua kaki Shouyou dan melebarkannya, lalu menunduk dan menempelkan mulutnya pada organ Shouyou. Lidahnya keluar untuk menjilat dengan gerakan sensual.

"AAAAHH!" Shouyou membelalakkan kedua matanya. Ia mengintip ke bawah dan bertemu pandang dengan iris biru Tobio. "T-Tidak… I-Ini memalukan… T-Tobio! Ahh!"

Kedua tangan Tobio harus menekan pinggul Shouyou yang bergerak-gerak ke atas. Senang melihat respon Shouyou, Tobio kembali menyapukan lidahnya pada pintu masuk Shouyou dengan pelan sekali, menambahkan sensasi tertentu pada tubuh Shouyou. Ia melakukan hal itu beberapa kali dan ketika Shouyou lengah, ia berpindah ke atas, menuju bagian klitoris Shouyou dan ganti menyapukan lidahnya di sana untuk mengejutkan adiknya itu.

"Nhhaa! Aaah! Ah!" Shouyou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "T-Tobio, henti… kaaaan! Ini terlalu… banyak… untukku! Hngg!"

Setelah menggigit-gigit kitoris Shouyou dan menyaksikan kedua kaki Shouyou yang bergetar hebat, ia memutuskan untuk menaruh sedikit rasa iba pada gadis itu sambil menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap tidak membiarkan organ Shouyou sendirian tanpa tersentuh. Lidahnya yang pergi digantikan oleh jari telunjuknya yang panjang—yang entah sejak kapan telah dilumuri oleh sebuah cairan. Shouyou baru menyadari keberadaan sebuah botol—tentu saja itu berisi cairan _lube_ —miliknya sendiri. Kapan Tobio mengeluarkannya dari laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya?

Shouyou terlalu sibuk terheran-heran hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa jari kedua telah masuk. "Haahh! Nggh! Fwaa…Ahh!" Shouyou melengkungkan punggungnya, pinggulnya sendiri tanpa sadar bergerak mengejar jemari itu. Di samping lehernya, Tobio sibuk menaburi kulit putih Shouyou dengan ribuan tanda keunguan. Shouyou membiarkannya saja karena ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari jari-jari di dalamnya yang bergerak semakin cepat. Jemari itu tiba-tiba menekuk, menekan sesuatu di dalam sana, dan Shouyou menjerit. " _N-Nii-saaannh_! G-Ghhh…aaa…"

"Kau hampir datang?" Tobio menyapukan lidahnya pada telinga Shouyou. Sekarang ia tahu bahwa tempat itu adalah titik kelemahan Shouyou.

Shouyou mendesah lemah sebagai respon, lalu suaranya kembali mengeras ketika jari ketiga memasuki organnya. Ketiga jemari itu bergerak begitu cepat, berniat untuk mengocok bagian dalam Shouyou dan membuatnya gila. Shouyou mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang ketika sekujur tubuhnya menegang. "A-Aku… datang! Tobio- _nii-san_ , aku datang! Aaaaahn!"

Seluruh otot di sekitar jemari Tobio menegang. Gerakan jemarinya yang semula cepat melambat, membantu Shouyou dalam menyalurkan klimaksnya. Yang tidak diduganya adalah sebuah cairan yang keluar membasahi tangannya. Cairan itu keluar dari organ Shouyou seperti sebuah air mancur. Tobio mengira itu adalah urin, tapi bukan.

"Shouyou, kau…" Tobio menelan ludah. Ia bisa merasakan organnya yang kembali mengeras hanya dengan pemandangan barusan. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan bercampur aduk, antara senang, terkejut, terangsang, dan tidak sabar. "Kau melakukan… _squirting_?"

"Di-diam," sahut Shouyou, lemas dan lelah. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu, _nii-san no ecchi_ …"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Tobio melumuri organnya sendiri dengan cairan pelumas tadi. Ia terlihat lebih tergesa-gesa, seolah segala kontrolnya hilang hanya karena melihat adiknya mengucurkan cairan sedemikian rupa. Tubuhnya berada di atas Shouyou, dan ia menunduk sebentar untuk mencium Shouyou dalam-dalam.

"Aku akan mulai, Shouyou," bisik Tobio dengan pandangan menggelap. "Aku akan membuatmu gila karena kejantananku. Sekarang, balik tubuhmu."

Shouyou mendukungnya dengan suara rengekan kecil. Ia segera saja memutar tubuhnya dan menumpu tubuh dengan kedua tangan dan lutut seperti yang Tobio minta. Sebuah tangan memaksa kepalanya untuk ditekan kepada bantal di bawahnya, sementara tangan lainnya menarik pinggang Shouyou lebih tinggi ke udara.

"Shouyou, kau adalah adik paling idiotku."

Shouyou menjawab dengan geraman bercampur desahan ketika Tobio mendorong organnya masuk. Suaranya bertambah keras ketika kepala kejantanan Tobio berhasil masuk, dan sang pria berhenti sejenak untuk membiarkan Shouyou mengambil nafas.

"Tapi hari ini, kau…"

Tobio kembali mendorong. Inchi demi inchi organnya mulai memasuki Shouyou. Keduanya mengeluarkan desahan nikmat.

"Kau sangat cantik, Shouyou."

Shouyou menggerung ketika seluruh organ Tobio telah berada di dalamnya. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi ia tidak mengindahkan saliva yang mengalir keluar darinya karena ia bisa merasakan Tobio di dalamnya. Tobio yang besar, tebal, panas, keras, dan terus berkedut seolah ia ingin cepat-cepat mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Sial… Kau ketat sekali, Shou…" Tobio mengerang pelan sambil menenggelamkan diri dlam kehangatan adiknya. Kalau melihat wajahnya sekarang, ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang setengah sadar. Pandangannya tidak fokus.

"C-Cepat bergerak, Tobio…" pinta Shouyou lirih. Ini bukan benar-benar kali pertamanya, karena pintu masuknya pernah diterobos oleh sebuah mainan yang ia beli sebelum ini karena penasaran—Shouyou tahu dirinya memang nakal—tapi butuh waktu untuk membiasakan diri akan sensasi ketika sebuah kejantanan nyata berada di dalamnya.

Senang mendengar Shouyou memanggilnya dengan begitu intim, Tobio menuruti permintaan Shouyou. Ia menarik dirinya mundur kemudian cepat-cepat menghujamkannya lagi ke dalam Shouyou. Saking kuatnya hujaman itu, beberapa cairan tersentak keluar dari liang Shouyou. Ia pun memulai dengan lambat, membiarkan Shouyou terbiasa. Bunyi organ mereka yang bersatu bergema di dalam kamar feminim itu.

"Ahh… Haa… Tobio…" Shouyou membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat, Tobio sempat takut Shouyou akan sesak nafas dengan posisi seperti itu. "Lebih… Lebih, Tobi… ohhh!"

"Aku tidak tahu adikku begini mesum," Tobio menunduk untuk menggigit bahu Shouyou. "Kau ingin lebih apa?"

"L-Lebih…" Kedua mata Shouyou berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa sangat penuh di bawah sana. Ketika Tobio bergerak, setiap jengkal dagingnya bergesekan oleh benda hangat itu. "Lebih cepat…"

Tobio dengan senang hati menurut. Gerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat dan lebih kasar, organnya bergerak sedikit lebih ke dalam hingga membuat Shouyou berteriak kewalahan. Tak apa, karena sedari awal memang niat Tobio adalah untuk membuatnya menggila.

"Dengarkan suara itu, Shouyou…" Tobio meraih salah satu dada Shouyou dan memijatnya. "Suara licin itu terdengar dari cairanmu sendiri. Kau benar-benar membanjir di bawah sana."

Shouyou merespon dengan mencengkeram organ Tobio erat. Ia hampir sampai pada puncaknya. Tapi masih belum. Tobio masih ingin membuatnya menggila. Dengan sebuah keinginan baru untuk mengacak-acak adik imutnya itu, ia mengumpulkan segenap energi yang ia punya, dan dengan begitu keras menghujamkan dirinya sangat dalam pada organ Shouyou, menyentuh sebuah tempat yang membuat nafsunya memuncak.

"Hwaaa! Ahh! Hyaa! J… Jangaaan…" Shouyou telah mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal sekarang, dan kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya saking besarnya kenikmatan yang melandanya. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya yang mengencang di bawah sana, membuat Tobio merintih. "Tobiooo… Hentikan! Ahhn, ahh, aku akan… Aku akan gilaaa… haaah!"

Tobio menjawab permohonannya itu dengan satu lagi tusukan kuat. Shouyou menjerit senang, kontras dengan permintaannya untuk berhenti. Cairan dari kegiatan mereka terciprat kemana-mana, membasahi _bedcover_ di bawah mereka. "Terlalu kuat! Kau terlalu kuat! Ahh… Haah! Ahhn! Kau terlalu cepat, Tobiooo!"

Tobio tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Ia terus bergerak tanpa berbelas kasihan, hujaman kuatnya membuat tempat tidur berderit, dan ia tahu tubuh Shouyou bergeser beberapa senti dari tempatnya semula.

"O-Organku akan hancur! Haaa… Ahhh! Kau akan menghancurkannyaaa!" Shouyou mengeluarkan desahan panjang ketika Tobio menyentuh titik kenikmatannya. "Kau akan membuatku gila!"

"Kalau begitu, jadilah gila untukku." Tobio menjilat punggung Shouyou, dari bawah hingga ke atas bahunya. Lantas ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Shouyou untuk menggodanya lagi. "Sebenarnya kau tidak membenciku, kan?"

"Hnggh! Aku… ahh! Ahhh! Ah, aku membencimu! Sangat!" Shouyou tanpa sadar mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya sendiri seirama dengan Tobio. "Aku benci… Tobio- _nii-saann_! Hhh, ahh!

"Dasar _tsundere_." Tobio menggigit telinganya lagi. Teriakan protes Shouyou berubah menjadi teriakan penuh kenikmatan. "Kau menyukaiku."

"T-Tidaaakh! Hyaaah, jangan memegang dadaku lagiiih!"

Tobio tentu saja mengabaikannya. Jemarinya menarik _nipple_ Shouyou kuat-kuat. "Katakan bahwa kau menyukaiku."

"Ahhh! Haa-aahn! Aku benci Tobiooo!" Seluruh wajah Shouyou mulai basah akan keringat dan air mata sekarang. "Aku benci wajah Tobio! Ahh! Fuaahh! Aku benci suaramu… hhha! Benci sikapmu! Benci, nnhhh, benci semua… tentangmu!"

"Adik yang nakal." Tobio terdengar marah, tapi ada sebuah senyuman tipis pada wajahnya. "Sepertinya kau harus dihukum."

Tobio mengangkat sebelah kaki Shouyou dan memposisikannya sehingga sang gadis berbaring menyampng. Ia meletakkan kaki itu di atas bahunya sambil terus bergerak.

"Ahh! Jangannh! Posisi ini… terlau kasar! Ahhh!"

Tanpa mempedulikannya, Tobio meningkatkan temponya dan memperdalam tusukannya. Gerakannya mulai tidak teratur. Ia hampir sampai pada puncaknya. Tobio menjilat pipi Shouyou sambil berbisik, "Aku akan datang di dalammu, _imouto_ nakal."

Shouyou melebarkan matanya, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak! Jangan! Aku akan, haaahn! Aku akan hamil!"

Tanpa mendengarkan Shouyou, Tobio mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, merasakan Shouyou yang mulai menyempit. Mendadak, seluruh pergerakannya terhenti, ototnya mengejang, organnya berkedut hebat. Kemudian, beberapa semburan cairan panas membasahi bagian dalam organ Shouyou, mengalir memenuhi rahimnya.

"Hyaaaaa! Panas!" Shouyou melengkungkan tubuhnya. Seketika, tubuhnya ikut mengejang dan ia pun mendadak sampai pada klimaksnya begitu saja. Tobio bahkan menghentikan gerakannya sebentar karena kaget. "Ahh, Tobio… Tobio, cairanmu memasuki diriku dengan begitu kuat… Hhhn…"

Tobio sibuk menganga.

"Shouyou, kau… baru saja datang setelah merasakan cairanku?"

Entah mengapa, pikiran itu dapat kembali membangkitkan gairah Tobio. Ia kembali mengeras dan berkedut di dalam Shouyou. Tobio tak tahu mengapa ia bisa melakukannya sesaat setelah ia baru saja mencapai puncak, tapi nafsunya kepada sang adik mendorongnya untuk berbuat lebih.

Dengan kedua mata menggelap, ia menarik dirinya keluar, memutar Shouyou, lantas memasukkan organnya lagi dengan keras.

"T-Tidak mungkin! Kau baru saja keluar! Hhaa! Hentikan, Tobi… ahhhn!" Meski berkata demikian, Shouyou justru melingkarkan kedua kakinya di sekitar pinggang Tobio, menjejalkan organ Tobio lebih dalam pada dirinya. Suaranya berubah serak sekarang karena sedari tadi digunakannya untuk berteriak. Kedua tangannya menjambak-jambak Tobio dalam upaya menyuruhnya berhenti, atau setidaknya mencabut dirinya sebelum ia kembali datang di dalam Shouyou. "Jangan keluar lagi! Nyaaahh! Aku bisa… benar-benar… ahhh! Ha-hamil! Aku akan mengandung anakmu, Tobiooo!"

Mungkin Tobio terdengar seperti seorang mesum, tapi ia bertambah semangat setelah membayangkan Shouyou yang mengandung anak karena benihnya. Sambil mengeluarkan sumpah serapah—karena Shouyou begitu _ero_ dan inosen secara bersamaan—ia segera mempercepat gerakannya. Tobio sendiri juga tidak ingin berlama-lama memperpanjang klimaksnya karena ia tidak ingin Shouyou pingsan akibat kelelahan. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah kali pertamanya. Dengan sebuah geraman, ia meraup bibir Shouyou dengan lapar dan melumatnya habis-habisan, yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh sang adik.

Sebentar kemudian, ia kembali datang untuk kedua kalinya di dalam Shouyou, menyemburkan cairan yang begitu banyak hingga mereka mengalir keluar begitu saja dari pintu masuk Shouyou. Shouyou tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mendesah tak karuan merasakan benih-benih Tobio berputar-putar di dalam organnya.

"Ahhh… Kubilang jangan keluar di dalam, _baka_ …" Shouyou memprotes lemah.

Tobio hanya membalas dengan ciuman lembut di bibir.

Usai menunggu euforianya mereda, Tobio berhenti menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya dan segera mencabut organnya. Shouyou yang nampak lelah tak melakukan apapun. Gadis itu tetap berada dalam posisi semula, terengah dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar dan memberikan Tobio pemandangan gratis. Tobio menelan ludah, menyempatkan diri untuk melihat bagaimana cairan putihnya mengalir keluar dari liang Shouyou yang masih terbuka.

Beruntunglah hari itu ia bisa menahan diri.

"Dasar…" Shouyou memeluk tubuh Tobio—otomatis memaksa sang pria membungkuk—dan membenamkan wajah pada bahu tegap di hadapannya. "Aku pasti benar-benar hamil setelah ini…"

Tobio terdiam cukup lama. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak berniat untuk pergi sejauh itu dengan adiknya. Ia hanya ingin membuat sang adik berhenti menunjukkan sikap menyebalkannya dengan cara mempermalukannya.

Yah, tapi karena semuanya sudah terjadi, Tobio tidak merasa rugi. Yang penting ia bisa berintimasi dengan adik perempuan yang selalu menggoda imannya itu.

Benar, ia sudah menginginkan Shouyou dari waktu yang agak lama. Dan sudah dari lama pula ia ingin adiknya itu memperhatikannya. _Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menginginkan Shouyou, ada masalah dengan itu?_ tanya Tobio dengan sewot.

Pada akhirnya, cita-cita terpendam Tobio yang satu itu tercapai.

 _Worth it_ , ucapnya di dalam hati sembari menyembunyikan senyumannya pada rambut Shouyou. Dengan penuh hati-hati, ia membaringkan diri di samping sang adik, kemudian membantunya melepaskan ikatan rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Begitu surai oranye sepanjang bahu itu tergerai, Tobio secara impuls menyisirkan tangannya melalui helai-helai lembut itu.

Shouyou mengeluarkan helaan nafas penuh kedamaian sembari menempelkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang kakak. Selama beberapa saat, keheningan yang nyaman mengelilingi keduanya.

Tobio memilih saat ini untuk bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

Shouyou mendongakkan wajahnya untuk memandangi Tobio dengan kedua mata besarnya. Dahinya terlipat dalam, lalu ia kembali menunduk dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada dada Tobio. "Karena kau ada di sini."

"Maksudnya?"

Sekilas, Shouyou terlihat sangat sedih. "Dulu, setelah ayah asliku pergi meninggalkan kami entah kemana, _kaa-san_ hanya berdua denganku. Dia berjuang hanya untukku. Dia selalu melindungi dan menyayangiku. Dia tidak pernah berhenti menyemangatiku dan memujiku. Dia adalah keluargaku satu-satunya yang sangat kusayangi. Kita berjuang bersama untuk bertahan dari kekejaman hidup." Shouyou menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi sejak dia menikah dengan… ayahmu—yang sekarang juga ayahku—dia jadi tidak pernah melihatku lagi. Tiba-tiba yang dia perhatikan jadi dirimu seorang. Selalu Tobio, Tobio, dan Tobio. Sekarang pusat perhatiannya ada pada perusahaan dan Tobio yang akan meneruskannya. Sekarang… dia buta akan harta. Dia jarang berbicara dan bercerita padaku. Dia jarang memujiku, jarang memperhatikanku, jarang bertanya keadaanku. Dia bersikap seolah… aku tidak ada di sini. Seolah aku anaknya yang memalukan dan berbeda jauh dengan si sempurna Tobio." Shouyou tahu nadanya bergetar, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan. "Seketika, dia jadi sangat berbeda dengan dulu, ketika aku dan _kaa-san_ hanya berdua. Dan semuanya gara-gara kau datang, Tobio- _nii-san_."

Tobio menatapnya dengan wajah yang, agaknya, terkejut. Ia terdiam, tak tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Tapi kemudian ia meraih pipi Shouyou dan membelai wajahnya pelan. "Aku tidak tahu kau merasa seperti itu… Aku kira ibu selalu memperhatikanmu di waktu luang." Shouyou terisak pelan, meski tidak ada airmata yang mengalir. Tobio mengecup pipinya dengan agak canggung. Ia paling tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di hadapan orang yang menangis. "Jadi selama ini kau begitu menderita, semenjak aku datang."

Shouyou menggeleng lemah. "Ini bukan salahmu. Aku tahu ini bukan salahmu, tapi… segalanya begitu menyakitkan. Karena itulah, aku selalu berusaha mendorongmu jauh. Aku tahu kau adalah kakak yang baik. Kau selalu mencoba mengajakku berbicara. Kau selalu mencoba merawatku ketika ibu dan ayah terlalu sibuk. Tapi setiap kali aku melihat kebaikanmu, aku akan teringat penyebab sikap ibu yang berubah. Dan aku malah… kembali membencimu."

"Jadi begitu…" Tobio menghembuskan nafasnya di atas surai Shouyou sembari mengusap kulit punggung Shouyou perlahan. "Aku tahu sekarang kenapa kau berusaha begitu keras menjadi yang terbaik di sekolahmu. Kalau begitu, aku akan bilang pada mereka besok. Tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," sergah Shouyou panik. "Mereka pasti akan bertambah marah kepadaku."

"Percayalah padaku, Shouyou," bisik Tobio sambil menatap Shouyou lurus. "Apapun perkataanmu, aku akan tetap membujuk mereka."

Bola mata cokelat di hadapan Tobio berkaca-kaca. "Tobio…"

Tobio membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. "Tapi yang jelas, kau sebenarnya tidak membenciku, kan? Soalnya kau mau menyentuh dirimu sambil berfantasi tentangku."

Wajah Shouyou memerah. "Dasar! Aku benci Tobio- _nii-san_!" Ia meninju pelan dada Tobio, lantas membenamkan wajahnya yang memanas di sana. "Kau juga… k-keluar di dalamku. Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?"

"Kau tanya itu lagi?" Tobio menghela nafas. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Percayalah padaku. Segalanya akan baik-baik saja." Dan Tobio menyegel janji itu dengan sebuah kecupan pada dahi Shouyou.

" _Baka_ …"

Tobio menampakkan senyuman tipis dan mengecup bibir Shouyou sekali lagi sebelum ia beranjak. "Aku mau memasak sarapan dulu. Kau juga lapar, kan?"

Shouyou hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia melihat Tobio memakai pakaiannya kembali sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju keluar kamar.

"Tunggu!"

Bibirnya terlebih dulu bergerak sebelum ia sempat berpikir. Tapi terlambat, Tobio telah berhenti, menoleh, dan memandanginya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Shouyou menelan bulat-bulat segala gengsi dan ketakutannya, lalu ia meneriakkan, "Aku… mungkin aku memang menyukai Tobio- _nii-san_!" Kemudian tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, ia membalikkan badan memunggungi Tobio.

"Shouyou?"

"…Hm?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Jadi, ayo lakukan babak selanjutnya setelah kita sarapan. Oke?"

"…Kutarik kata-kataku. Aku benci Tobio- _nii-san_!"

XOXO

"Lho?"

Ibu Shouyou ternganga melihat sosok kedua anaknya tersebut. Shouyou dan Tobio yang biasanya terus cuek-cuekan itu tiba-tiba menjadi begitu lengket, dengan Shouyou yang memeluk Tobio dari samping dan Tobio yang sesekali mengelus rambutnya.

Apa saja yang terjadi ketika ia dan suaminya pergi?

"Sejak kapan kalian jadi akrab?"

Shouyou tersenyum lebar.

"Dari dulu aku memang sayang Tobio- _nii-san_ , kok!"

 **END**

* * *

 **Aaaaaand saya bikin lemon lagi. /ba dum tss**

 **Kenapa setiap saya ingin melampiaskan kesibukan, saya malah buat lemon? Tiba-tiba ngidam female Hinata dan incest. Jadilah fanfic gaje ini.**

 **Btw, setiap saya suruh mbayangin female Hinata tuh pasti yang muncul gambaran Hinata di doujin Hanabi-nya bubunhanten. Jadi harap maklum kalo fem/crossdress Hinata saya sering pake kucir /OTL**

 **Semoga yang baca ini ga illfeel ya~**


End file.
